Arch supports, whether pre-manufactured for mass purchase and use or customized for individual use are known in this art. Their use with dress shoes has been severely limited if not negated, however, due to there being no known manner or method of holding the support to the inner sole of the shoe other than conventional means; such as conforming the outline of the support to that of the shoe, and/or providing a roughened bottom surface for the support which will hold to the shoe inner sole.
Under normal use of a conventional arch support, the support will not properly hold in place in a woman's dress shoe due to the elevation of the heel of the shoe. Thus, although many women needed arch supports at all times, they were limited to their use primarily with more casual or sports type shoes.